


Uh-oh (Work in Progress)

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Other, Uh-oh, Version M Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: “Hey there! I’m Coffee Smurf. The author, Michael, asked me to introduce this story. So what happened is that Timber and I were getting wood for Papa when Gargamel appeared. I led him away, but got smurfnapped by that awful wizard. Hefty, Timber, Tracker and Clumsy rescued me, but then we all got caught in a blizzard! Michael says I can’t let you know what happens after that, because you won’t want to read it. Oh well, there you go!”
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used Version M.

**Coffee Smurf**

_“Tiiim-berrr!!!”_

I hurriedly stepped aside as the large pine tree fell, sending up a thick cloud of snow. “Careful, Timber,” I said to my friend. “You almost hit me!”

The Smurf in the red snow hat rolled his eyes. “Smurf up, Coffee,” he told me, “ _you_ be careful. These trees are heavy, you know!”

I laughed. “I know,” I replied, walking past him. As I walked, I brushed the snow off of my green hat. “I’m going to go smurf how far away the storm is.”

Papa Smurf had asked me to go with Timber this morning to help gather wood. He said a big blizzard was coming soon, and that we’d need to stock up on wood in case we ran out. We were almost done filling the sled we’d brought, but had been away from the village for a while and I figured it was best to check, just to be safe.

I reached the top of the hill where we’d left the sled, squinting against the glare of the sun on the snow. The thick white clouds were definitely closer than they’d been a few minutes ago, but I couldn’t tell how fast they were moving. “Maybe we should start smurfing back,” I mused, turning around. After a moment, I turned back with a grin.

I grabbed the skis from the back of the sled, strapping them on, then took the poles and pushed off. My green scarf rippled in the wind, and I let myself relax. There was nothing to worry about. Let the blizzard come; we’d be back at the village by the time it hit! Besides, skiing was fun.

I was so absorbed in the feeling that I almost didn’t notice the odd-looking pine tree to my left. Was it- moving? No, it was probably the wind. Still, it was a weird shade of green, and who in the smurf put a patch on a tree?

I reached Timber and slowed down. “The storm’s on the way,” I told him, taking off my skis. “We should probably smurf back-“

_Snap_

I stopped talking, turning around. There was nobody there; I had probably just imagined the sound.

...what a weird tree. If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was the same one as before. Sure, trees all looked alike to me- Timber was the tree expert, not me- but it looked awfully similar. It even had the same patch, in the exact same spot. I narrowed my eyes.

“Timber,” I called, not taking my eyes off of the tree, “what kind of tree is this?”

I heard the crunch of snow as my friend approached. “Hmm,” he said, sounding perplexed, “I don’t know. I’ve never smurfed anything like it.”

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the branches and pulled aside a curtain, cleverly hidden to hide a face- the face of a human we all knew and feared, the face of our worst enemy- the face of Gargamel.

* * *

**Timber Smurf**

Timber’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the wizard looming over them. Sure, he’d known the dangers of smurfing outside the village, everyone did- but it seemed that everysmurf, including him, thought they were invincible. Timber hadn’t even considered Gargamel, and now he was staring them in the face.

“I’ve got you now,” the wizard crowed, and scooped him up before he could react. Timber wasn’t about to get smurfnapped, though, and bit down on Gargamel’s finger.

“Yooowwwww!!!” The wizard yelled in pain and dropped the Smurf, who fell harmlessly into the soft snow below.

Timber scrambled to his feet, jumping backwards as Gargamel stomped his foot in an attempt to squish him. The Smurf glanced over at Coffee, and saw that he was strapping on his skis again.

“Hey, Garbage Smell!!” Coffee yelled. Timber couldn’t help but admire his young friend’s bravery. Not many Smurfs would just yell at the wizard like that.

The wizard in question snarled, turning away from Timber. “It’s Gargamel-  _ Gargamel!!  _ Why is this so hard for you?!”

“Oh, it’s not! Come and get me!” Coffee taunted, then pushed off, speeding between Gargamel’s legs.

“Get back here!!” The furious wizard, still in his tree costume, started chasing after Coffee.

“Smurf the wood home,” Coffee yelled as he passed Timber. “I’ll meet you there!!”

Timber nodded once, then ran uphill to get the sled. Coffee would be fine as long as he was on his skis, he told himself. Next to Sporty and Hefty, he was the best skier in the village.

He returned and began tying the wood they’d gathered onto the sled. Once that was done, he shouldered the rope attached to the handle and began pulling it to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee Smurf**

I laughed as the snow shot up behind my skis, some of it hitting Gargamel in the face. Despite the danger I was in, I couldn’t help but enjoy myself. I loved skiing! Some Smurfs even said I was almost as good as Sporty- as if. Maybe I was good, but not  _ that _ good.

“Get back here, you puny blue rat,” Gargamel howled in rage. “I’m going to squeeze you until-“

I saw a tree branch a bit ahead of me that was caked in snow. My grin grew bigger and I reached out and grabbed it, pulling it backwards. When Gargamel was close enough, I let it go, and the entire thing snapped back, hurling the snow into the wizard’s face.

I cheered as the wizard vanished under a pile of snow. “Thanks, Jokey,” I said aloud. He’d taught me that one, along with the best mixture to create a smoke bomb should I ever need one. Glancing back, I didn’t see Gargamel at all, so I relaxed.

Pointing my feet to the right, I turned away from the snow pile and slowed down. I could take my time now; if the wizard decided to come after me again I could easily outski him.

“Raaaaaaahh!!!”

Uh-oh. A quick look back revealed an angry Gargamel, erupting from the snow and charging after me. My smile fell. He was faster than I’d thought.

I made several more turns, my heart beating fast. How was I ever going to lose him at this rate- but wait, the River Smurf! It was frozen over, and was too wide for Gargamel to jump over, but I could make it!

My grin returned as I approached the river. There was a hill just before the riverbank dropped off, and I was confident I could make the jump. Had I jumped that far before? No, I hadn’t… but it wasn’t  _ that _ far, really!

I angled my skis once again, bending my legs in preparation, then I reached the peak, and realized my mistake. I had accidentally chosen the worst possible place to cross, right over the Smurfy Falls. They were frozen- it would hurt if I fell- but it was far too late to stop.

I jumped as far as I could, stretching my arms out as if I was a supersmurf, and then, horrified, realized that I wasn’t going to make it.

“Aaaaah-!” I yelled as I plummeted past the opposite bank, and over the edge of the falls.

Thankfully, I landed on an outcropping of stone that had been jutting out of the waterfall before tumbling the rest of the way down. My glasses shot off of my face from the impact.

When I sat up, I winced in pain. Nothing seemed to be broken, but I’d probably have a nasty bruise over my ribs in the morning.

I started feeling around for my glasses- I was going to be in big trouble if Gargamel got to me before I could see to get away. However, that’s exactly what happened.

“Hey-!”

I squirmed as I found myself lifted up in the large fist of Gargamel. Everything was really blurry, but I thought I could make out his big, ugly face looming over mine.

“Now I’ve got you,” his voice boomed. “You won’t get away this time!!” He cackled maniacally, and I wondered what I’d gotten myself into.

* * *

**Timber Smurf**

Timber Smurf hummed to himself as he dragged the sled piled with wood into the village. He walked over to his mushroom, surrounded by dwindling log piles, and began unloading.

“Hey there, Timber!”

That was Clumsy. Timber smiled as he heard the uncoordinated Smurf’s soft Southern accent. Before he could turn around, he was bowled over, and found himself face-planting in the snow with the younger Smurf on top of him.

“Oops,” Clumsy said, getting off of Timber. Seeing Timber covered in snow, he winced. “Gosh, I’m sorry, Timber,” he said, helping him up.

Timber brushed himself off. “No worries, Clumsy.” He smiled at his friend. Sure, Clumsy was a little- well, clumsy- but he was one of the sweetest Smurfs in the village, always wanting to help with everything and do nice things simply for the smurf of it.

Clumsy smiled back. “So where’s Coffee, Timber?”

Timber motioned to the forest. “We had a little run-in with Gargamel. Coffee’s-“

“Gargamel?!”

That was Brainy, widely considered annoying and pushy. He  _ was _ annoying and pushy, at least in Timber’s opinion, but he knew, like everyone else did, that Brainy just worried about everything too much, whether it was the dam supports being a few inches from the correct position, or Lazy sleeping on the job, or Smurfs disobeying, because he cared.

“You left Coffee in the forest alone with Gargamel?!” Brainy continued. He pushed up his round glasses and glared at Timber.

“You know how dangerous that wizard is, and there’s a blizzard coming too!! Honestly, Timber, I don’t know how you could-“

Timber cut him off. “Slow down, Brainy, he’ll be fine. He brought his skis, remember?”

Clumsy gasped. “Oh yeah! Brainy, he’s really good at skiing! He’ll probably come smurfing through here any minute now!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Coffee** **Smurf**

I was worried. Timber wouldn’t come looking for me for a while; he’d have gone straight home then waited for me to return. However, it didn’t look like I was coming home anytime soon- not that I could see much of anything anyway. I hadn’t been able to reach my glasses before getting captured, and I was almost as blind without them as Brainy was.

What I could see, however fuzzy it seemed, was the iron bars of the round birdcage I was sitting in. Past that was the menacing form of Gargamel’s orange cat Azrael, gazing at me through the bars with hungry yellow eyes. Noticing my stare, the she-cat hissed at me. I swallowed hard, scooting backwards.

“Now, now, Azrael,” Gargamel said sternly. “You don’t get to eat this Smurf. I only have one, which will only make enough soup for me.”

I couldn’t see him, but from the sound of it, he was busy stirring something. I didn’t like that.

The stirring stopped, and I scooted back even more as the wizard’s footsteps approached. I looked up at the dark blob that was Gargamel as he reached down for the cage, then his face swam into focus as he picked it up.

“Do you hear that?” Gargamel asked me with a sneer. “I’m going to eat you! Chop you up and make you into soup!”

In response, I stood up and defiantly stuck my tongue out at him. The wizard snarled and slammed the cage back down on the table, making me cry out and fall down. Yep, that would be another bruise, I thought as I rubbed my tail.

As soon as I was set down, Azrael meowed gleefully, head-butting the cage. It wobbled, and I gripped the bars, pulling myself up once more. “Leave me alone, cat,” I told her, sounding braver than I felt. She hissed in response and shoved at the cage again, and this time I felt it tip. I looked around, squinting, and gasped. “Oh no,” I exclaimed. The cage was directly on the edge of the table!

I hurled myself at the opposite side, hoping it would be enough to re-balance the cage, and it would have worked- but Azrael stuck out a paw and nudged it _just enough._

The cage tipped once more, sending me sliding down, and toppled off of the table. I yelled in fright as I felt myself falling, then the cage hit the floor with a loud _clang._ A sharp pain shot through my head as I hit the floor. The last thing I heard was, “you stupid cat!! That Smurf was mine!! Get out!” It seemed like Gargamel was chasing Azrael away, but then everything went black.

* * *

**Hefty Smurf- one hour later**

“Twenty-six!”

“Twenty-seven!”

“Twenty-eight!”

“Twenty-nine!”

“Thirty!”

Hefty Smurf lowered the weight, turning to place it on the rack. He had barely broken a sweat; too bad he couldn’t say the same for his exercise partners.

“Come on, Vanity,” he said, exasperated. “Three? Really?”

The vain Smurf sighed, dropping the weight. “Yes, really. You know lifting weights makes me sweat, Hefty.” He pulled a white handkerchief out of his hat, which was decorated per usual with a pinned white flower, and wiped his face with it. Hefty moved on, stopping to stare in disbelief at Lazy Smurf.

True to form, he was fast asleep, the weight he’d been lifting pinning him securely to the mat. Hefty sighed, rolling my eyes, and lifted the weight off of him. He placed it on the rack next to his, along with the one Vanity had dropped. Deciding to just let Lazy sleep there, he approached the final Smurf in line- the only girl in the village, Smurfette. She was doing almost as well as he had- of course she was, she was amazing. Hefty barely felt his face soften into a fond smile.

Smurfette was amazing, and beautiful, and kind, and the most wonderful friend. He had to admit it, he’d fallen in love with her early on. Maybe someday-

“Hefty- _Hefty!”_

Hefty blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He turned pink as he realized that he’d been staring at Smurfette for several minutes now. “Uh- sorry, what?” Hefty asked, feeling like an idiot.

Smurfette smiled with amusement. “I asked how I did.”

“Oh!” That was an easy answer. “You did really well- here, let me get that for you!” Hefty took her weight and placed it on the rack, nearly dropping it. He felt his face get hotter. Hearing a laugh from some passing Smurfs, the strong Smurf glared. Smurfette always made him so flustered! He tried to act natural around her- well, natural and cool, you know? He wanted to impress her, after all- but there was just something about her that made him tongue-tied!

“Hefty!”

The Smurf turned around to see Timber running towards him with Clumsy in tow. “What’s up, Timber?”

“Have you seen Coffee?” The woodsman Smurf asked, sounding worried. “He was just leading Gargamel away from the village; he should have been back by now.”

Hefty frowned. “No, I haven’t. Maybe we should go look for him.”

Timber nodded. “That’s what I was thinking, but I might need your help.” He glanced at Clumsy. “Go get Tracker and meet us by the border.”

As Clumsy ran off, stumbling as he went, Hefty looked doubtfully at Timber. “We’re bringing _him?”_ Okay, maybe he was being a little mean, but seriously, the Smurf was too clumsy for his own good. He’d end up getting hurt or captured or something.

Timber just shrugged. “He wanted to help so badly. I didn’t have the heart to refuse him.”

Hefty considered that, then nodded. Yeah, that was Clumsy all right. Part of the reason why his “accidents” happened was that he was always trying to help in some way. Sure, it mostly ended in bumps and bruises, but he really did just want to help. Besides, the last time Hefty had underestimated Clumsy, he’d ended up saving everysmurf from Gargamel in New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clumsy Smurf-**

Clumsy couldn’t hold back a smile as he headed towards the plaza in the center of the village, where’d he’d last seen Tracker. Not a lot of Smurfs ever let him help with anything. It made him sad at times, but that never kept him down for long. He liked being happy, and so he made every effort to be happy and make others happy.

He made it to the plaza without tripping, but as soon as he saw Tracker in the middle of a crowd of Smurfs he lost his focus.

“Hey, Tracker- whoaaa!!”

As he called out, his left foot got caught behind his right one, and he toppled forward, flailing his arms in a vain attempt to right himself. He crashed into someone’s back, and that Smurf fell forward onto another Smurf. The initial collision had created a sort of domino effect.

Tracker stepped out of the way of the last falling Smurf, and looked up to see a very sheepish Clumsy picking himself up to stand at the back of a pile of Smurfs. Sighing, he smiled. “Hello, Clumsy.”

“Oh, uh- sorry, everysmurf,” Clumsy apologized. As Tracker approached, he said, “Hefty and Timber need our help to find Coffee before the big blizzard hits.”

Tracker frowned. “ _ Our  _ help?”

Clumsy nodded. “Uh-huh, Timber told me to get you and meet him and Hefty by the border.”

* * *

**Tracker Smurf-**

Tracker nodded decisively. If Timber wanted to take Clumsy, that was fine. He wouldn’t have been his first choice, not by far, but there was no doubt that Clumsy was one of the most compassionate and caring Smurfs in the village. He’d be good to have along for moral support if they got into a tough situation.

“Okay,” Tracker said, heading towards his mushroom. He grabbed two pairs of earmuffs, as well as two scarves and two pairs of mittens- one set for him, and one for Clumsy. He could have stopped by Clumsy’s mushroom, but if Coffee was in the woods alone, every second saved was a second they’d have before the blizzard arrived. Tracker may have come across as blunt and harsh in the past, but he cared a lot about Coffee.

“Let’s go,” he said, rejoining his friend. They put on the earmuffs, scarves, and mittens and joined Hefty and Timber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tracker Smurf:**

The Smurf’s red feather quivered as he glanced around. He’d followed the sled marks Timber had left, and led them to the top of the hill. “There are the ski tracks Coffee left, and Gargamel’s footprints,” Timber told his companions, and set off down the other side of the hill.

About a half hour passed, and the two sets of tracks led them to the banks of the River Smurf- no, the top of Smurfy Falls. There, the ski tracks stopped, and Timber frowned. He didn’t like this one bit.

Beside him, Clumsy gasped and pointed. “Down there!!” He scrambled away from the group, nearly falling before Hefty caught him. “I see somethin’!!”

Timber peered over the side, then his eyes went wide. “Oh no,” he breathed, then scrambled down himself. “Oh no, no, no…”

The other three Smurfs joined him, and Clumsy gasped. “Look, Coffee’s glasses!”

“You’re right, Clusmy,” Hefty said, bending to pick them up. “He’s blind without them.” The Smurf scowled, clenching his fists. “Gargamel’s got him.”

* * *

**Clumsy Smurf:**

He gasped. “Gargamel?!”

He didn’t like that wizard one bit. All the awful things he’d done, and tried to do- turning Brainy into gold, kidnapping Baby, almost turning Greedy into soup- that was just plain mean.

Now Gargamel had captured Coffee, and there wasn’t a Smurf in the village who didn’t like Coffee.

Except maybe Grouchy, but Grouchy didn’t like anyone but Baby.

“The footprints are pointing that way,” he told Tracker, who nodded.

“Then we’d better hurry,” his friend replied, narrowing his eyes. “Come on!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Hefty Smurf:**

He followed Tracker through the snow-filled forest, shivering a little in the rising wind. Eventually they reached the top of the cliff where Gargamel’s hovel sat.

“Tracker, you come with me,” Timber whispered. “We’ll go see if the coast is clear, then Tracker will let out a whistle.”

Hefty nodded, sitting down with Clumsy to wait. After a moment, he glanced at the sky. The clouds were getting awfully thick and dark, and it had started to snow. “...they’d better hurry,” he remarked quietly.

Clumsy heard him. “Gosh, Hefty, what if we get caught in th’ blizzard?”

Hefty glared at the sky again. “We won’t.”

“But what if we do?” Clumsy asked.

Hefty didn’t have an answer.

* * *

**Timber Smurf:**

He covered his ears as the Smurf beside him let out an ear-piercing whistle. A few moments later, Hefty was helping Clumsy up onto the windowsill.

“We have good news and bad news,” Tracker said. “Gargamel and Azrael aren’t here.”

“But,” added Timber, “there’s no sign of Coffee.”

Hefty scowled. “No. He’s gotta be here. Come on, Smurfs, split up and let’s search!”

The four hopped down into the hovel, each running off to search a different area. Timber fought back his guilt as he looked- he knew it wasn’t  _ his _ fault that Coffee had gotten captured, but he couldn’t help but feel at least partly responsible. He could have stopped Coffee, he could have gone instead, he could have convinced Coffee to hide-

_ “Smurfs!!” _

Clumsy’s panic-filled voice snapped Timber out of his thoughts, and he ran over to his friend. “What is it?!”

Clumsy pointed behind the table leg, where a dented birdcage previously out of view was lying on its side. Inside was-

“Coffee!!” Timber could have leapt for joy.

“He’s not moving, Timber,” Clumsy said fearfully. “D’you think he’s-“

“No way!” Hefty interrupted. “Stand aside; I’m getting him out of there!” He stormed past them, taking a grip on the bars. Straining hard, he pulled and pulled. Eventually, with a screaming of metal, the bars were forced apart, and the Smurf reached inside for their friend.

“He’s okay,” reported Hefty, and Timber let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Great,” he said, “now let’s go before-“

“-and if I have to chase you into a frozen pond one more time, Azrael, you’ll be sorry!”

Before Gargamel returned.

* * *

**Hefty Smurf:**

“Meow,” complained the cat, walking in with her master.

_ “Scatter!!”  _ Hefty whispered, carrying the still-unconscious Coffee behind the door. He saw Timber drag Clumsy into the shadows by the fireplace, and Tracker vanish somewhere to the left, out of his line of view.

He held his breath as a dripping wet Azrael padded past and curled up beside the fire. Gargamel stalked after her, wringing our his robe and shivering. “At least we have a Smurf to eat-“

He stopped. “Where is that blasted  _ Smurf?!” _

“Mrowwl!!” Azrael had found Clumsy and Timber.

“Run, Smurfs!!” Hefty yelled, and sprinted outside, closely followed by Tracker. A hiss, a thud, and a yell told him that Azrael had slipped and toppled into Gargamel, as Clumsy and Timber joined him.

“Go, go, go,” he urged, and they fled into the snowy forest.


End file.
